


Prince of Swords

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will teach you what true justice is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [the Prince of Swords](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/prince-of-swords.html).

Sebastian could forgive Hawke many things. But the man sits there that destroyed the closest thing to family Sebastian had left. The closest thing to home.

_I will bring such an army._

There is no Elthina now to talk him down, to keep him from his path. Hawke allowed this. _I trusted you._ She condones it.

"I swear to you," he says, "I will come back and find your precious Anders."

Hawke lifts her chin. He cannot win against her now. Not as a brother. But as a Prince...

The Maker has turned his back on Kirkwall. They will see.


End file.
